<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>honey-vanilla by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142254">honey-vanilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually unrequited love, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Character, Gen, Implied/Reference Homophobia, M/M, Pining, ask before u kiss someone u heathens, demyx goes by dyme, i’m tagging both dem/ienzo and dem/zex just in case lmao, no worries its all pretty chill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Dyme strums his sitar, biting the inside of his cheek. <br/>Oh, Lights. He’s so fucked. So royally and completely fucked.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>honey-vanilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this all in one setting with aroace ienzo + zemyx on my mind</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dyme scuffs his foot against the floor of the empty science classroom, his arms folded. </p>
<p>A silence falls between the two of them; only broken as Ienzo lets out a soft sigh. </p>
<p>The corners of Dyme’s lips quirk up, and he leans against the desk. His cheek stings somewhat, though the moment right now is better than anything he could have asked for. </p>
<p>However, the smile falls as the blond leans against the desk, letting out a sharp breath through his lips. “I’m really sorry about that, dude.” He picks at the frayed edge of his sleeve. “To get you dragged in, I guess.”</p>
<p>This gets Ienzo’s attention to snap towards him, a brief look of confusion passion across pretty features. </p>
<p>Then a smile tugs at his lips. Sort of the same smile during the time where Dyme dragged the other to the lake in the middle of the night, singing loudly to shitty country songs. </p>
<p>
  <em>(Ienzo had a hand covering his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter as Dyme only increased his volume, fake accent becoming worse. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The laughter and the smile that he gets makes his stomach flutter with butterflies, and he knows for a fact that he’s fucked when they’re finally on top of the truck at the lake, fireflies all around them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ienzo had stolen his jacket. Then, with a soft tone that Dyme can only be described as being sad, “This is the first time I’ve ever done this. Thank you. I ....” He shifts, ducking his head. “I appreciate it.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s a smile on Ienzo’s face -- lopsided and painfully genuine -- which makes him look away. Dyme strums his sitar, biting the inside of his cheek. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Oh, Lights. He’s so fucked. So royally and completely </em>fucked<em>.)</em></p>
<p>“Seifer’s just an asshole,” Ienzo says, brushing himself off. He states that as if it’s a fact -- which it is, Dyme’s just surprised to hear it said from the other. And so callously, too. </p>
<p>Ienzo’s pulls at the sleeves to the science club sweatshirt. Dyme remembers lightly making fun of him for it, but now that’s just endearing. “We all know this,” he continues, snapping Dyme out of it and his attention towards Ienzo. “There’s no reason to apologize, really. It would’ve happened again, probably.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but. I got you dragged into it.” And now Ienzo would hate him forever. </p>
<p>“Oh, quiet. I don’t mind. You’re my --” And he stops, abruptly. He laces his fingers together. Then, swallowing, “I don’t mind .... Your company as much as I would mind other people’s, really. You’re okay, to put it briefly.”</p>
<p>“I cannot believe you punched Seifer for me.”</p>
<p>“He was --” A breath, shaky. “He was being an asshole. About the whole thing.”</p>
<p>That makes his dumb stomach do dumb twists. Dyme clings onto those words, feeling his face heat up somewhat. He ducks his head, looking up and fixing his position only seconds later.</p>
<p>He’s so happy the door is closed. He doesn’t really want anyone to witness this sort of moment between the two of them. In his mind, Ienzo’s more of less like the rarest form of topaz -- shining brighter than the others. You find it, pick it up, hold it, and say: “It’s mine. Mine.”</p>
<p>There’s a sort of buzz, really .... It’s nice, in a weird way. </p>
<p>He isn’t thinking before he blurts out, “Hey, so. You know about me being bi, right?”</p>
<p>A brow raises, and the smile on Ienzo’s face turns wry. “Yes. That was the whole argument with Seifer. I know my memory serves me well.”</p>
<p>There’s a flush of embarrassment, but that’s clearly not gonna stop him. </p>
<p>“Would you freak out if I did something kinda ....” Dyme trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. </p>
<p>Ienzo clears his throat, though his voice cracks the tiniest bit when he says, “It depends, really.”</p>
<p>“I kind of ...” He trails off, trying to choose his words carefully, but they come tumbling out at once. “I kind of thought you weren’t. Interested.” Dyme finishes, lamely. </p>
<p>Ienzo raises a brow, and tucks a lock of soft-looking hair behind his ear. (Dyme wonders how it would feel between his fingers.) “I still think you’re interesting, Dyme. I avoided you because of the punching --”</p>
<p>“Can I do something without you going all no homo on me?”</p>
<p>“Go ahead and homo.” He says, his tone dry, though somewhat genuinely amused. “You know I couldn’t care less.”</p>
<p>That’s all the encouragement Dyme needs. Because Ienzo looks inviting; with choppy hair, ratty jeans, and a too-big science sweatshirt. Dyme <em>really</em> wants to kiss him. </p>
<p>So he does. </p>
<p>As soon as their lips touch, Dyme can feel his chest constricting. His throat feels tight, heart beating so loudly he’s worried Ienzo can hear it. </p>
<p>He can immediately taste honey and vanilla chapstick, which is just so nice and he feels like it fits. The taste is invigorating -- intoxicating, in a way.  Dyme’s stomach flips, and Ienzo’s lips are just nice and soft, so he presses closer. He tilts his head, which makes his nose brush against Ienzo’s cold cheek. His fingers itch, and he brushes them against slate blue hair; also unfairly soft. </p>
<p>After a moment, Dyme stops, swallowing, his cheeks burning, because --</p>
<p>“You’re not into it.” He says, trying not to sound as disappointed as he feels. Ienzo takes a sharp inhale, face flushing. “Because I am ... very into you.” I hold his gaze, though it’s broken within milliseconds. “Really into you.”</p>
<p>He looks like he’s trying to calculate something. “Yes -- Yes, I had. Ahem. Gathered that from the,” A vague gesture between the two of them, because they’re still so close to one another. </p>
<p>Hesitantly, Dyme backs up. Only somewhat. “You’re not into guys.” He says, the first conclusion he’s come up with. </p>
<p>“I’m not --” A much needed breath, and a hand rests on Dyme’s shoulder. He’s afraid Ienzo’s going to end up pushing him away, but fingers just dig into the fabric of his shirt. </p>
<p>“I’m not into anyone,” he finally says, a mixture of panic and hesitation in his voice. He swallows, thickly, and Dyme suddenly feels horrible. “I don’t know. It could possibly be the problem of conceptualizing crushes, and it’s so hard and I -- I just don’t.” A pause, then he repeats, as if to make himself and Dyme sure of that. “I <em>don’t</em>.” He stresses the word, and presses his lips together. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Dyme shakes his head, placing his hand on top of Ienzo’s, quickly pulling away from the flinch. </p>
<p>“Please. Don’t apologize. And, from what I’m getting ...” He starts up, somewhat slow. “That’s not going to change.”</p>
<p>Ienzo shakes his head. “No, as far as I know. It’s not going to.” </p>
<p>Dyme takes a moment. Then, because he knows it’s better this way, “Why not just stay as friends?” He suggests. </p>
<p>The perplexed look from Ienzo can only be described as cute, and, wow, he really has to stop thinking that now. </p>
<p>“But I don’t -- Are you sure you want to do that? I don’t return your feelings. I might,” a dry, forced chuckle. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine with me.” Dyme extends his hand. After a slow, painfully long moment, Ienzo takes it. </p>
<p>“Might take a bit, but ... Friends.” He’s given a grateful smile. </p>
<p>“Friends. Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Now, c’mon -- I know this kickass ice cream place by the water fountain in the town square.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeet lmao. dont mind my Projection ✨ feedback wld be good</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>